


Footloose

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1970s, F/M, Gay Bar, M/M, References to ABBA, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose find themselves having fun at an ABBA concert in 1978 when they run into an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footloose

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by pillie-biper10 and justbuuc180 on tumblr as part of my Fourteen Days of Ficlets special. Thank you!

The Doctor promised Rose he’d take her to a concert somewhere she wouldn’t get crushed by aliens in a mosh pit. He’d intended to take her to see Ian Dury and the Blockheads in 1979, but the TARDIS fought him, again. Really, what was _so_ wrong with Ian Dury? To add insult to injury, she’d landed them a mere 11 months off in 1978. 

A very small part of the Doctor didn’t care where they’d landed. Even in period dress Rose still shined in the crowd standing outside a little bar with music blaring out open windows. She wore a bright red button down shirt with the ends tied just below her navel. There were intergalactic laws against the sorcery required to fit Rose’s sumptuous hips in those faded denim bell bottoms. Not that he was complaining. Dear Rassilon on Gallifrey he was _not_  complaining. Her red heeled platform shoes were only helping to make certain the Doctor kept bumping into her because he was looking at her arse rather than where the hell he was going. She had the most deliciously wicked expression on her face when she finally asked him if he was okay as they hopped in the queue to get inside the lively bar. 

They quickly learned the long wait was due to ABBA performing inside. The eager little dance Rose made when the Doctor suggested maybe venturing off elsewhere melted his hearts a little. The Doctor and Rose managed to charm the bouncers enough to slip inside. Once inside Rose expertly weaved through the crowd, and within seconds he’d lost her. Only his finely-tuned Tyler senses could save him, leading him towards the stage. She’d gained a respectable position close to the front, and he caught up to her just as _Dancing Queen_ came on. 

Speaking of which… 

Somewhere in all of this there was a sweet Rose playfully urging the Doctor to dance. And he’d put up an effort, mind! But he wound up looking like a baby giraffe trying to find its legs while he watched the mesmerizing sway of Rose’s hips. He instinctively grabbed them, incidentally (or not) claiming them for his own. Rose burst into a fit of laughter but she didn’t move them, letting his hands cup her bare waist as she reached up to the lapels of his pinstriped jacket. They danced straight through _Dancing Queen_ and  _Mamma Mia_ , but nothing sounded quite as pleasant as Rose’s laughter as they moved together.

Rose dragged the Doctor toward the bar after another couple of songs, complaining with a wide grin that she was parched. They didn’t get up to the bar all the way. Rose dropped the Doctor’s hand and pointed. Before she could shout he cupped her mouth and dragged her back into the safety of the crowd. 

“Is that… is that him?!” Rose shouted through his palm. Her soft lips on his skin sent pleasant warm tremors down his spine.

He hushed her. “Yes.”

His arm was across her stomach and she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he held on. “Well I want to go say hello!” 

“Can’t, Rose. We don’t know which Jack that is. He’s got a vortex manipulator. He probably hasn’t even met us yet.” 

Rose sighed and her mouth fell into a frown. “It’s really him?” 

“Well, he’s wearing one of the flashiest outfits in the bar, Rose. What do you think?” he answered with a playful nudge of her shoulder. 

Rose settled back against the Doctor, wrapping his arm tight around her waist. He peered around to watch a bright smile bloom on her face. “I know that smile anywhere. Look at him - ” Rose paused, jumping up and down and squealing as he leaned in to kiss a strapping young blonde man on the stool next to him. Jack’s date’s face ripened to a bright shade of pink and Rose beamed. “Look how adorable they are!” 

The Doctor joined Rose in smiling. It was a much needed sight that he probably didn’t deserve but welcome and warm. “They’re happy. And we best leave them. No crossing time lines today. No, don’t pout at me.”

“I mean when will we see him again?”

The Doctor winked at Rose. “He’s a time traveler. Never know.” 

“I hope so.”


End file.
